


Thunder

by oracleskald



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Devotional Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracleskald/pseuds/oracleskald
Summary: I hear Thor in every rainstorm, in every roll of thunder. When I wrote this poem, I was going through a bit of a rough patch and I felt Odin sending me Thor's way for a little comfort. Sometimes, you need to stand in the rain and scream before you can start to get better.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [historicaloracle.ca](https://www.historicaloracle.ca/post/thunder). Comments welcome here, or there.

Thunder. Loud, insistent,  
drowning out your every thought  
until your worries are washed out by the rain.  
Thoughts racing down the steps,  
a cascade  
of water,  
landing  
in puddles  
on your doorstep.

Parcelled. Packaged. A signature required.  
Your fears, your doubts, your excuses  
acknowledged, marked and sent away  
until you are left, his hand on your shoulder  
and his laugh on your ears. Booming,  
bright, a flash then pow!

The father’s son.  
Rumbling, rolling, defying the rain,  
defying the end, defying the sword  
in his enemy’s hand. His hammer is stronger,  
his voice is louder, and he knows:  
before the calm, you must have the storm.

And then, when the Thunderer is done with you,  
may your mind’s sky still. Your body rest.  
The fog of war and rain and clouds roll away.  
Quiet. Asking nothing.  
The battle won.


End file.
